Chapter 148
きトゥガイスの み |romaji= Wakaki Tūgaisu no Nayami |cover= Deku Eraser Head |volume= 17 |pages= 15 |date= August 7, 2017 |issue= 36-37, 2017 |arc= Shie Hassaikai |new character= |anime episode= Episode 73 |previous= Chapter 147 |next= Chapter 149 }} きトゥガイスの み|Wakaki Tūgaisu no Nayami}} is the one hundred and forty-eighth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Izuku Midoriya checks on Shota Aizawa to see his wound. However, Shota tells Izuku to check on Rock Lock as he is in a far worse condition than him. Shota berates himself for being careless in not thinking that there would not be casualties and is surprised that Tomura Shigaraki and his League of Villains would side with Kai Chisaki. Izuku finds Himiko Toga's movements to be similar to Camie Utsushimi's from the Provisional Hero License Exam. Suddenly, Izuku realizes that the "Camie" he encountered in the Hero License Exam was Himiko in disguise all along. In another concealed room, Jin Bubaigawara begins his fight with Sir Nighteye and orders the Kendo Rappa clone to attack. Sir Nighteye easily predicts the clone's movements, evades them and kicks the clone onto the floor. The clone grazes Sir Nighteye. In response, Sir Nighteye throws an item called a Hypermass Seal at the Rappa clone which smashes it into a wall, which surprises Twice along with the Police Force members. Sir Nighteye explains that when it comes to close combat and prediction he is quite fast, but what he did not predict was the League of Villains teaming up with the Shie Hassaikai. As the Rappa clone dissolves, Twice blames the yakuza for being useless. While Twice rants, Sir Nighteye throws another Hypermass Seal at Twice, which rips off a part of Twice's mask. Twice runs away as Joi Irinaka forms a wall between Twice and Sir Nighteye. Twice complains to Mimic for nearly crushing him with the formed wall. However, Twice begins struggling with splitting apart due to his mask tearing. Himiko approaches him and covers up the torn up part of his mask with a bandage, which helps him stay together. He is thankful towards her for helping him while she remarks that they were just doing their best to help the yakuza and finds them to be mean. Mimic feels insulted by Himiko and Twice's friendship. She feels sympathetic towards Twice for trying his hardest in correcting his mistakes, understanding his pain in causing Kenji Hikiishi's death and trying to take responsibility. Himiko berates the Shie Hassaikai for making Twice's hard work in correcting his mistakes pointless and unrewarding by being terrible allies; this statement strikes a cord in Mimic. After his meeting with Chisaki, Tomura headed back to his League of Villains hideout and informed his members that they had allied with the Shie Hassaikai, sealing the deal by having Himiko and Twice work for them. Twice did not believe Tomura and found the plan insane. As Tomura told Himiko and Twice to take an underground route, Twice condemned the alliance with the Shie Hassaikai because they murdered Magne and chopped off Atsuhiro Sako's arm. Twice began blaming himself for bringing Chisaki to the League of Villains in the first place and felt terrible for allying with people who took things away from them due to his carelessness, telling Tomura that he felt this way because he was still human. Twice asked Himiko for her opinion and wondered what they were to Tomura. Himiko explained that she joined the League of Villains to make the world an easier place to live in and she was willing to do anything for the League to achieve that. Himiko asked Tomura why she and Twice must do the unpleasant task of helping the Shie Hassaikai. Tomura took off his hand mask, telling Himiko and Twice that they must ally with the Shie Hassaikai for his sake and all of theirs, which surprised Himiko and Twice. Tomura explained that the Shie Hassaikai were interested in Himiko and Twice's abilities and had decided to kill two birds with one stone by having them ally with them and at the same time hamper the League's mobility. More importantly, Tomura told Twice to take responsibility for his actions and felt that allying with the Shie Hassaikai was the best way to take responsibility, believing in the two of them. Seeing that Tomura believed in them and had faith in them, Himiko and Twice decide to do things the way they want. Doing so, Twice berates Mimic for his weak abilities which have caused the yakuza to be on the brink of extinction while Himiko insults the Shie Hassaikai's boss by calling him useless. Himiko and Twice's badmouthing enrages Mimic which causes him to start manipulating the maze in a chaotic fashion, causing the walls between the Heroes and Police Force to collapse. The enraged Mimic can no longer stand Himiko and Twice's insolence and decides to let the Heroes have an easier time so that he can crush them all to death. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 148 fr:Chapitre 148